Total Drama Rivals
by SneakyShadows
Summary: On the outskirts of Ontario, Canada, a lone island stands with no sign of inhabitance. Dark clouds surround the island in all its wonder and mystery. Chris Mclean purchased this island after his former one sank last year. He has decided to bring fourteen all new teens to the island to laugh, cry and torture during the most competitive and devious season so far!


Episode One: "Get Your Game On!"

"Welcome to Total. Drama. Rivals! This season of Total Drama features forteen all new contestants competing for the ultimate cash prize of one million dollars. They will compete on this entirely new island that has so many twists and tumbles that I bet I hardly know half of them. This is the one and only Total Drama Rivals!" Chris announces, and then the opening titles begin to play.

[Intro]

"Welcome back. We're just moments away from witnessing the new sixteen campers arriving today on Rival Island." He explains to the camera which quickly shifts to the islands dock, a boat suddenly appears in the distance and in no time at all arrives at the dock. A rather tall girl walks off the boat with a single briefcase in her hand. She wears a red cowboy hat and has a thick southern accent.

"Howdy, name's Texas." She states while Chris directs her to an orange mat. Then a small boy walks off the boat next and tilts his head up and looks down on the dock in disgust.

"When was the last time you cleaned this thing?" He asks while continuing to look disgusted by the hygiene of the dock, then ironically the plank of wood he was standing on snaps in half, making him jump back in panic.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay before you we're born. Now stand on the blue mat...?" Chris replies sarcastically.

"Howard." He replies and walks over to the blue mat carefully, he then pulls out a magnifying glass and examines the mat while Chris announces the next contestant.

"Okay stand on the orange mat Kian." Chris replies and Kian then walks over to the orange mat.

"So what's your name?" Kian asks

"Texas hun." She replies and adjusts her hat in a courteous manner.

CONF: "oh my gosh, the irony right now." Kian states and exits the confessional.

"That's a coincidental name." Kian replies

"Thanks?" She replies with a slight confusion.

CONF: "I'm not the brightest pitchfork in the tool shed but I can still get the harvest in before the end of the season." Texas explains then leaves the confessional.

Another one of the countless boats arrive with a foghorn heard briefly in the distance. Two identical looking boys walk off the boat and up to Chris.

"Welcome Lawson and Dawson." Chris states confidently.

"Hi there." They reply in unison then turn to face each other and growl at each other in anger.

"Well these two will be TV gold..." Chris states sarcastically. "Um...Lawson blue, Dawson orange."

"Welcome to the island. My name is Howard." He greets Lawson, he then extends his arm for a handshake, which Lawson ignores and talks to himself silently.

CONF: "I will defeat my brother if its the last thing I do!" Lawson states and then exits the confessional, Dawson then walks in and repeats what his brother just said and a tablet drops down into the confessional with a video of Chris.

"You and your brother are identical on the outside and inside." He states and then the tablet exits, then Dawson leaves in a mood moments after.

Another boat is seen in the distance. A tall blonde woman stands at the top of the boat and waves excitedly, the boat then lands at the dock and she jumps off landing perfectly. "Hello all. I am Miss Universe!" She announces with a gleaming white smile which shines in the sunlight.

"Wow..." Lawson states while he stares at her and loses track of all thought. CONF: "I understand how she is Miss Universe...aw..." He states and slowly falls off the confessional chair, then the camera statics.

"Welcome." Chris says politely. He then directs for to the orange mat. Lawson continues to stare at her lovingly.

Chris walks around the dock in circles and eventually another boat pulls up. A girl emerges from the boat with her hair in a typical weave.

"My name is Chantae. You gotta prob with dat?" She asks and marches off the boat. "I will win the mill so watch out b*tches."

Another boat pulls up moments after. "Oh my god. Please no." A girl with long brown hair states as elegantly steps off the boat.

"So Chantae and?" Chris asks

"Tylah." She replies and walks up to him with Chantae not far behind. Chris then tells Tylah to go to orange, while Chantae is told to go to blue.

"So this team is coming along together nicely. I'm Kian by the way." Kian introduces himself to Tylah who walks past him snugly

CONF: "Allies are for people who are not strong enough to go out alone." Tylah states while her arms were crossed. She exits moments after.

"Well then we are waiting on about 5 people I think..." Chris clarifies then takes a sip from his ice tea.

"So hows everyone here on blue?" Lawson asks

Everyone looks at him blankly, then he turns away in embarrassment.

CONF: "Well it looks like this will be a fun season..." Lawson states sarcastically then quickly exits the confessional

1 hour later the rest of the cast have appeared at the dock and were put into their teams. "Okay the groups you are divided into is your team until the merge!" Chris announces, which no one seems shocked about this. "Okay since none of you seems shocked well this will kick things up. First impressions vote. 2 of you will leave right now." Chris announces, and then everyone gasps. "Gotcha now haven't I?"

"Well I vote for Tylah to leave..." Kian says while looking over his shoulder to see her glaring at him, he gulps.

"I vote for Kian." Tylah announces continuing to stare at him.

"I second Tylah..." Miss Universe states while Tylah tries plays with her hair calmly while being openly nervous.

CONF: "I am not going this easily oh my god."

"Bye Tylah hun." Texas says agreeing with the rest of the group.

Chris places a tally on a blackboard. Saying '3-1 vote for Tylah.'

CONF: "This." Chris states then the camera goes static and reappears in seconds. "Hosts can use this thing too."

"I vote for Tylah because I am too pretty for her." Kimberly says while staring into the reflection of herself in a hand mirror. "ohmygosh, I have a pimple!" She shouts in distress.

"Well looks like you have ridden yourselves of a powerful enemy. Congrats dorks." Tylah shouts in frustration.

"What the fuq is happenin' to yo gurl?" Chantae asks, snapping her fingers.

"Y'all know it's just a game right?" Texas says to a frustrated Tylah.

"Well I really couldn't care less." She replies defeated.

"Looks like Tylah is taking the elimination for oranges. What about blues?" Chris announces and asks as they begin to vote.

"I'm voting for the ghetto trash." Renae announces with a grunt.

"Well gurl isn't that a nice howdy do. Right back at ya." Chantae replies and clicks her finger again.

"Oh, oh snap!" Ross states and chuckles to himself quietly.

"1-1 vote so far..." Chris clarifies and slowly yawns.

"Voting for Lawson to be honest." Howard states and Kristopher nods in agreement.

"Why me!" Lawson shouts in shock.

"Because you create awkwardness in the team." Howard replies.

"...wow..." Lawson replies annoyed.

CONF: "So I'm going home because I try to lighten the atmosphere...excellent." He states sarcastically

"2-1-1. Wow this team is divided..." Chris says creating an awkward silence...

"I vote for Oliver..." Skylar states then Oliver retaliates and votes her back.

"Well I vote for Oliver then." Lawson replies

"...this team wow. 2-2-1-1-1 vote. But in the end Lawson and Oliver, you will have to draw rocks..." Chris announces. Lawson and Oliver both shut their eyes and put an arm each into the sack, and each pull out a rock. Chris tells them on the count of three to open their eyes. 3...2...1...They open their eyes and Lawson has the purple rock. "Lawson and Tylah you two are eliminated...or are you?"

"You two will be this season's team captains!" Chris announces.

CONF: "YES TYLAH AIN'T GOING DOWN BEFORE SOME B*TCHES HEADS ROLL!" She shouts happily and then exits.

"Okay, for your first challenge newbies you will have to trek through the forest to find and find a digging point where you need to dig up a map giving you directions to your cabins. You will need to work together as a team in this challenge, good luck Tylah." Chris explains and she stares at him menacingly. "Um...GO!"

CONF: "Get Your Game On!" Texas shouts happily.

Tylah quickly runs off into the woods with Texas and Kian closely behind. Lawson and Chantae are right behind them with Kimberly and Howard right at the back.

"Come on team! We need to reach there fir-" Tylah shouts as she runs head on into a tree and stumbles back on the floor.

"omg derp." Ross jokes as he passes Tylah to which she laughs to. It isn't long before she pulls herself back up from the ground and continues jogging through the forest with a short sharp smile emerging from her cheeks. Tylah looks carefully behind her to see Chantae and Lawson glaring at her from the distance.

"Take this!" Tylah shouts as she completely turns around and throws a rock at Lawson's feet. He takes a second to think and kicks it straight back at her, she then ducks and continues to run.

The tall red haired girl Kimberly starts to pant from the back of the forest. She tries to continue to run but ends up collapsing in a mud puddle. Howard passes her and looks at her with an awkward glance.

Texas and Kian are running side by side in the eastern part of the woods, she gives him a reassuring look. "How you holding up hun?" She asks sympathetically to which he just nods.

CONF: "I'm hoping me and Kian can make it to the puzzle stage soon..." Texas states while scratching her head in awkwardness. Then she blushes and quickly russes out of the confessional.

Renae slowly catches up to Kian and Texas, she seems to be carrying Howard on her back.

"Why are you...huh...carrying Howard?" Kian asks slowly and continues to pant while running alongside them.

Renae swiftly removes a drop of sweat from her brow, "I found him passed out in a puddle so I thought it would be best for my team for me to carry him to the finish, plus I can't argue with some free exercise." She replies and rushes off into the distance leaving Kian and Texas stunned in amazement, after a few seconds they continue running together.

Meanwhile back at the mess hall Chris is enjoying a nice lobster complete with salad and dipping butter, he attaches a napkin around his neck and picks up his knife and fork. He then attempts to break the shell when his phone rings.

"Pure irony right there...Hello this is Chris McLean." He states and continues to chat over the phone to the producers presumably.

Meanwhile back in the forest, Kimberly is still passed out in her puddle and the camera then switches to Skylar, Kristopher and Oliver. "Hey guys, I think we're nearly at the digging area." She states then the camera pans out to a birds-eye view of the forest, a huge red arrow points to them on the south-west side of the forest and another red arrow points to the digging area in the north-east side of the forest.

"Hopefully..." Kristopher replies and pants.

The camera cuts to Tylah who had reached the digging spot.

A loudspeaker makes an really high pitch crack making Tylah grab her eyes to try and shield them from the horrific noise, it turns on and Chris's over exaggerated voice plays."Congrats Tylah for surprisingly making it to the orange's digging point...You may now use the shovel provided to try and find the map. Oh and did I mention that you need 7 pieces of the map before being able to leave? Whoops..." He announces and makes Tylah become more frustrated.

She forcefully grabs the iron shovel to her left and just thinks to herself "Why did I agree to be in this show again." She then sarcastically rolls her eyes and starts digging into the then moments after the announcement arrives at the digging area. "So what do we do here?" He asks Tylah and pants uncontrollably to himself.

"Grab an shovel and start digging novice." She replies to which he exhales, he then slowly crawls to the shovels and grabs one.

"Hey, how come you're not worn out?" he asks sharply.

CONF: "That girl is really sketchy, I need to keep an eye on her." Ross states then the confessional goes static.

"I used a shortcut." She replies hesitantly then continues to dig. Ross then looks at her suspiciously and just shrugs, then he joins her and digs. Lawson and Chantae arrive about 10 minutes after, they both grab shovels and dig in team blue's designated area. Ross then jumps out of the sand pit after grabbing a piece of the map from the sand and puts it in the correct position on the wooden board. Tylah gestures him back and he then grabs a second piece and places it in the board.

"I have an idea. Let's dig in separate positions in the sand. Then we can find puzzle pieces quicker." Chantae explains to Lawson and he replies with a smile and a nod.

Meanwhile back in the forest Kimberly is still unconscious in a puddle. The camera switches to Renae charging through the woods with Howard still on her back.

CONF: "I hope my team appreciates this..." She states then the camera turns to static.

The camera then switches to Miss Universe walking cautiously through the woods and Dawson comes up from behind, he then starts panting and decides to walk with her.

"So how come you're so far in front of me?" He asks with a smile

"Because I am so tall that my walk is longer than your run..." She replies and continues to walk.

"...right..." He replies and runs off into the distance, but within three steps she has caught up to him to which he facepalms.

The camera switches back to the digging area, by now the score of pieces is 3-2, Texas and Kian approach the light at the end of the woods taking them to the digging area. Tylah throws a shovel and both of them, Texas catches her's with ease yet Kian's hits him right in the face. Ross chuckles behind them and they continue to shovel while Texas helps Kian back up.

CONF: "Well wasn't that nice of Tylah." She says sarcastically then the confessional goes static and returns to the digging.

Renae and Howard both return to the digging area about two minutes after the incident with Kian. Renae drops Howard on the side of the sand and grabs a shovel and begins digging.

CONF: "Just because I helped out Howard doesn't mean I'm nice, I'm just a team player." She clarifies and the camera goes static and returns to the forest with Skylar, Kristopher and Oliver.

They all continue to walk in the forest until Kristopher runs into a tree, then a sheet of paper falls out the tree, which appears to be a map to the digging area. "This is a map! YES!" Skylar shouts out at an unbearably loud rate which echos itself around the island to which Lawson and Chantae hear and cover their ears in pain.

"Is that Skylar?" Chantae asks

"I think it is." He replies continuing to cover his ears.

"Man, white girl can scream." She replies and continues to dig after noticing the screeching had stopped.

Tylah shrugs and continues to dig then she hits a metal chest, she yanks it out of the sand and opens it to find a map piece. "Still got it." She then unwraps the piece of paper around it revealing it to be an Immunity Idol.

CONF: "Oh my great gosh. I have all the power I could possibly want now." Tylah states and then laughs evilly for a minute then a fly enters her mouth, then she starts coughing and spits the fly out. "That's one way to ruin an evil laugh omg.."

The camera turns static and returns to Skylar and her clan in the forest, they see a light and pace towards it but Oliver then buts in, "Um guys, the freaking map is upside down..." They all sigh and start pacing the opposite direction. Then the camera pans out again to reveal that they were nearly at the digging site represented with a red arrow like before, with another close by it representing themselves.

The camera cuts back to the digging site where Miss Universe has arrived and they continue to shovel, the score being now tied at 5-5.

"Come on Oranges! Just two more pieces and we potentially win!" Texas shouts happily then continues to dig. The blues then grab another piece and push it into place in the wood cut out.

After about another hour, the blues and oranges are tied at 6-6. Everyone keep frantically digging for their team's final piece, Kian and Lawson simultaneously find their pieces and rush up to the map, their teams surround them and study the map before both heading off in opposite directions, Renae then grabs Howard again and runs off with her team.

The camera then shows both teams running back through the forest in a split screen. Then after 10 seconds it speeds up the footage making them all look like they're running fast. The camera then slows down and zooms in on the blue team.

"Hey who is that over there?" Howard asks while still hanging onto Renae.

"Hey guys! We finally found you!" A voice is heard in the distance, three people start running towards them and the blue team start running in the opposite direction in panic while screaming. The camera then pans out showing Chris in a studio laughing to himself and shedding a tear which he wipes away on impact.

He then faces the camera in his studio, "Well that's it for part one! Will Texas confess her attraction to Kian? Will Tylah become even more devious than we think? Will Skylar actually make it out of the forest? And will Kimberly actually wake up...these answers and more next time, on Total Drama Rivals!" Chris announces and then signs off the episode.


End file.
